


mirrorball

by BlurglesmurfKlaine



Series: folklore [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x18, Canon Compliant, M/M, Prom Queen, idek this is just Blaine being a little simp for kurt tbfh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/pseuds/BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: Blaine's thoughts during 2x18 before Dancing Queen
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: folklore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858795
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	mirrorball

Blaine weaves his way through the crowd just in time to hear a beatiful voice speak into the microphone. "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton."

The breath he'd been holding in finally releases itself in the form of a laugh, and the corners of his mouth curl up into a little prideful smile.

After the Sadie Hawkins incident (and after everything he's gone through with his dad), Blaine does what he has to survive--becomes whatever version of himself he needs to be because being himself got him nothing but an extended stay at the hospital. 

He's gotten so good at being a mirroball of sorts--curating the ability to reflect the best parts of the people who surround him. When he's around Wes, he keeps up a good volley of intellectual debates and the ocassional witty banter. Around Jeff, he takes off his dapper filter and allows himself to toss out more dirty jokes than he normally would. With his mom, he lets himself be more dramatic than he is in the restrictive Dalton blazer, loudly gasps when she's telling a ridiulously exaggerated version of her day at work.

It's all self preservation. Mirroring others, becoming someone he knows they'll love because people love to see themselves on others--it's all so much easier than letting his walls down and risking them not liking what he sees (sometimes _Blaine_ doesn't even like what he sees).

And then he met Kurt.

And Kurt _needed_ him, needed a mentor. And when there's a role to be filled, Blaine will gladly and eagerly fill it.

Kurt needed a friend. Someone he could let his spikes down around, someone who understood him, someone who he could completely be himself around.

What Blaine realizes now, and didn't then, is that he needed all of that just as much as Kurt did.

He needed those lazy weekend study dates (that progressively contained less and less studying) filled with bouts of casual silence that let Blaine know he didn't have to do or be anything special to deserve Kurt's love. He needed the Disney movie marathons that released Blaine's inner goofball with every belt to the Lion King soundtrack. He needed Kurt to call him out whenever he was acting particularly pouty after not getting the highest mark on a test, and tell him that his feelings were fine, and real, and valued.

He needed _Kurt._ He still does.

In this cycle of give and take that's been swirling between the two of them since the day they met, it's Blaine's turn to be there for Kurt.

Kurt, who stood so tall on that stage and now stands abandoned by Karofsky in the middle of the dancefloor. Kurt, who called himself "nothing but one big anonymous practical joke" not five minutes ago. Kurt, who doesn't see himself in the golden light that Blaine paints him.

Unlike with everyone else, the only thing Blaine is around Kurt--other than really, _truly,_ himself--is proud. Proud to be with Kurt, proud to call him his.

With this new, beautiful sense of pride coursing through his veins, he extends a hand out so that it'll be waiting for Kurt when he turns around. 

"Excuse me," he says, and the priceless look on Kurt's face is enough to give him the strength he needs to get the next words out. "May I have this dance?"


End file.
